


weed, sex, and everything in between

by alyzaaa



Series: Neo Culture gang [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drug Addiction, Gang activity, High Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weed, chenji are toxic yikes, chenle and jisung get high, chenle is rich asf, chenle is the reason jisung is addicted, jisung is abused, read the fucking tags, self harm relapse, tags edited w chapters lol, they are bfs, this is before they join the gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: Park Jisung is in love with Zhong ChenleorChensung gets high after Jisung's bad day
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Neo Culture gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. he's in love

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh intro to my Jisung-centric gang au thing!! I plan to have backstories for all the members up but fo far I have three written lmaoo 
> 
> also idk how to italicise things so uhhh help pls??? idk if what i did works but thats what i got on google??
> 
> ALSO THIS ALL TAKES PLACE ON THE ORANGE COUNTY/LA BORDER IN CALIFORNIA BECAUSE IM REMINISCENT OF MY HOME OKAY :'))
> 
> Update: i edited stuff lmao. This was in seoul at first nd i forgot to change it :')

Jisung panted as he ran. The cold air felt like acid down his raw throat, and the drying tear stains feeling almost sticky. But he could see it. He could see Chenle's house (that felt like a mansion when you walked in). He could see the one window with a light on, the room that belonged to the blonde boy. He needed something. Anything that would make him feel something. Something that would make him sleep. Or fuck it, even something to make him high enough to go into his own world, away from his dad. Away from the pain, away from the fucking bruises that he knows Chenle will kiss, and touch so tenderly. God, he loved him. 

He loved him. And that's why he ran. He ran to the large house maybe twice a week, three at the most. He loved him. He loved the attention, the GOOD attention, Chenle gave him. He loved the gentle touches. He loved kissing the boys soft lips. It felt like heaven on his chapped ones (and the taste of whatever chapstick he wore that day was heavenly and very fun to guess the flavor of). He loved the taste of smoke on them as well. He also loved the sex. The soft intimacy growing hotter and faster. He loved the way soft kissing somehow ended in chenle moaning, loud and high, just for him. He loved feeling of being in control. But most of all, he just loved getting taken care of by him. He loved being able to confide in someone. He loved being able to act like a child. He loved the way Chenle just understood him. 

Soon enough though, he was shooting a text at the boy, wincing because of the pain of all the bruises caught up with him.

 _Jisungie 10:36 pm_  
_Baby, im outside. Do you have anything?_

 _Lele 10:36 pm_  
_I have all you need, darling! Just come up._

_Jisungie 10:39 pm_  
_It hurts lele. I meszed up. Bad._

Jisung didn't realize he was crying until tears hit his screen. 

_Lele 10:40 pm_  
_Omw baby._

Jisung sighed in relief, his legs finally giving out and letting him fall onto his knees, then his ass. He wrapped an arm around himself, finally realizing he was bleeding through the bandage wrapped around his arm. 

Jisung was about to tell him, reaching for his phone.. But he heard the boy gasp before he could open it. 

"Jisungie.." Chenle sounded hurt, but his face said otherwise. "You relapsed? Baby, what happened?" 

Jisung couldn't breathe. He just shook his head, not being able to catch his breath. The sharpness in his lungs just caused the suppressed tears to run down his face, a sob bubbling up his throat. The elder just sighed in sorrow and helped him to his feet, guiding him to his room. Tonight would be long. 

Chenle just laid his boyfriend on his bed, and let him calm himself down as he grabbed a washcloth, water, a new (and better) bandage, disinfectant, and his pipe (he kept it hidden from his parents, and he kept his rolling paper and actual weed in his room. By the time the Chinese boy brought it all, Jisung was calm and staring up at the all too familiar glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened now, Jisung?" Chenle whispered, starting to take off the dirty bandage. 

"uh.." Jisung cleared his throat. "Which part?" Jisung lifted his shirt to reveal scattered bruises, new and old. 

"Don’t be stupid." Chenle joked. "I know you and your dad got into it today. You wouldn't have come over if you didn't." 

Ouch. 

"Right, sorry.." Jisung mumbled. "Uh- I'm failing one of my classes.. And my mom said I disappointed her.." Jisung chewed on his lip. Now that he said it, it seemed insignificant. He was overreacting. He always overreacts. Why did it hurt so much? Why was he so close to- 

"I’m sorry, darling.." Chenle said carefully. "You had a bad day, hm?" He gently washed the blood off of his pale skin, revealing the scars (reopened or otherwise) that littered the delicate forearm. 

"It’s stupid."

"no, it's not." 

"Lele, c'mon-"

"Stop." Chenle pouted. "It's not stupid. You just had a bad day. But it's ok. We're gonna forget about it." Chenle stopped himself from crying. "You're allowed to have bad days, Jisungie.." 

Jisung took in a sharp breath when the disinfectant was sprayed on his arm, and Chenle just placed a peck on the other’s lips. 

"Wanna get high? Or we could go see Doyoung hyung." Chenle offered, wrapping the clean bandage around the boys scarily thin arm. He knew Doyoung currently housed at the little house Chenle set the gang up with. Sure, he wasn't in it, but they were his friends (and suppliers for his Jisungies favorites). 

"..What do you have?" 

"Brownies, you can roll a blunt, or we could use the pipe. And you know Taeil probably brought whi-" 

"Taeil doesn't let us drink." Jisung shut the other down before he started. Taeil can and will kick their asses for drinking. Shit, he scolds them whenever Jisung comes to school high. 

"I.. I know" Chenle sighed. "C'mon, Ji... What do you want? I just want you to feel better." 

"I.. I want him dead, chenle. I want him dead." Chenle sighed. He knew Jisung wanted his dad killed, and he wouldn't even let him call Taeyong to take care of it. It confused him, honestly. Why would he risk it all, with all signs pointing to him, instead of letting the leader of the biggest gang in LA (Neo Culture) just take care of it? It made zero sense. 

"I know you do, Jisung. I know..” Chenle just looked up at him, pure pain in his eyes. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow, ok?” Jisung nodded. 

“....can I have a brownie?” Chenle smiled, placing a wet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Of course you can! You don’t have to ask, silly!” Chenle’s voice got louder, almost excited. It was so cute. Jisunghad gotten lost in staring at his boyfriend to notice he’d unwrapped two brownies and was currently trying to feed one to him. It made the blond laugh his infamous dolphin laugh, causing Jisung to look up at him, wide-eyed, like a child. “Open up!” he mumbled, the raven-haired boy blushing before doing exactly that. 

Chenle continued to feed the boy until the weed-infused pastry was gone. It had started to kick in at the halfway point, making Jisung feel somewhat dizzy. He just leaned into Chenle, allowing the boy to play with his hair, kiss his head, and do whatever the fuck he wanted. He was too out of it to say yes or no, honestly just feeling like he was floating. But at some point, Chenle had rolled a blunt and lit it, handing it to the boy and smiling. He was a godsend, really. 

The simple smoking had somehow progressed to a heated makeout session, which led to clothes being torn off, and laughs to fill the room. The wet kissed turned into the best blowjob Jisung’s ever had, followed by him fucking the boy into his mountain of pillows, drinking in the loud, high pitch moans escaping the plush lips. He pulled the boy’s soft hair, bringing them both to a heavy finish. 

They stayed like this for a little, just staring at each other before Jisung had finally fallen asleep. Chenle turned off his lamp and laid beside the boy, cuddling him until morning.

God, he loved him. He was a drug, but Jisung loved him. He maybe loved him a little too much, though.


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has a plan to get rid of his dad once and for all

Chenle woke up the next day to Jisung smoking the unused joint from last night and writing on a sheet of paper from his backpack (he usually wakes up way earlier than the older and runs home to gather whatever he really wants for the day). He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretching. 

“Sungie.. Isn’t it a bit too early for that, baby?” Chenle scrunched his nose a bit. Waking up to the smell of weed wafting around your room wasn’t the best thing ever. Jisung just looked up, finally registering that the boy was awake. 

“I talked to Taeyong.” Jisung’s voice sounded even deeper than normal, looking back down at the paper. Chenle felt bile come up his throat. Taeyong? What would he need to talk to Taeyong about? “He said we could get inducted if it works..” a smile tugged on the corners of Jisung’s plush lips, but Chenle’s face fell. 

“Inducted? Inducted into the gang? Jisung we’re eighteen! You just turned eighteen!” 

“So? You know Taeyong will protect us! And- and I’ll be able to get my mom away from him! Chenle this is it! This is my opportunity!” 

Chenle’s heart was racing. He couldn’t just let Jisung kill someone- even if it was his dad. Everything would fall back on him. Everyone would know it was him. His mind was racing, watching Jisung take hit after hit, almost looking like it was a stage prop. But he could see he was nervous. 

“I have a plan.” Jisung breathed, coughing a bit. Hearing the cough made Chenle’s heartbreak into a million pieces. He hadn’t heard a cough like that since freshman year. Their first date. The first time Jisung smoked anything. “I just need a little help! In aiming! You used to shoot, didn’t you? You don’t have to pull the trigger I just trust you on getting a good shot!” Jisung had tears in his eyes. Fuck. How could Chenle break his heart?

“... what’s your plan, Sungie?” Chenle sighed, reaching for the joint, which Jisung handed over. He took a long drag as Jisung explained the plan. It would take place at night when Jisung’s dad got home. They’d go to the rooftop of his neighbor’s apartment and wait for the perfect time. Jisung looked so passionate about it, even with his slurred speech and blown pupils. It made him look childlike, and it tugged at Chenle’s heart. 

“Will you help me, lele?” Jisung looked up at the blond, and now Chenle could see the blush on his cheeks. Was he drunk? Fuck it was too early for this. But he couldn’t help but nod. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to help. He didn’t want to do this. But Jisung was shitfaced. He’d definitely forget all of this by the time he’d wake up and deal with the hangover. 

“We’ll talk to Taeyong..” the older mumbled, reaching to pet Jisung’s hair. “Did he see you when you walked home?” a nod. Fuck. “...did he hurt you?” another nod. “Where, Ji?” the youngest just looked down at the paper in his hands. Six p.m. that was the time he knew would be perfect. He was trying to avoid the question, despite Chenle now screaming “where, Jisung!?” and “answer me!” It hurt his ears. 

“I’m not telling you! You’ll just get even more upset! You-you’re already mad I’m fucking- fucking shitfaced, aren’t you?!” He yelled back, making Chenle jump. His face softened. He looked at the blond’s scared expression. He studied how the boy’s arms wrapped around himself in protection. It hurt. That’s how he looked when his dad hit him. “Lele.. lele I’m sorry! I- I didn’t mean to yell I’m just…”

“I know, Sungie.. I know..” Chenle took a deep breath, scrunching his nose at the smell of the weed. He'd always hated the only strain Jisung liked because of how intense the smell was. "Just... Let's go back to sleep, okay? You need to sleep off... Whatever you're on." Chenle scooted more towards the wall and patted the bed. Jisung sighed and laid down, letting Chenle play with his hair. And that's when he saw it. 

Jisung’s hair was matted in different places, and stained red (even though you couldn't see it). Chenle went to touch one of the knots, but Jisung tensed. 

"Taeil said not to touch them.. Said the stitches could rip.." Jisung mumbled, trying to keep his voice as calm as it could be, despite the terror running through his veins. He bit his lip and sighed. "He hit me in the head.. With the bottle.." 

"Oh, Sungie.. Baby, I’m so sorry! I should've woke up-" 

"No. You shouldn't have. He would've hurt you. And I’m already this close to giving up!” Jisung paused, drinking in the eerie silence in the room before mumbling an apology Chenle hated it when Jisung was like this. Speaking what was on his mind, picking at his skin because he was too anxious to ask Chenle for anything, and apologized after almost every sentence. It was like he was afraid Chenle would shun him. 

“..go to sleep, baby.. I’ll wake you up..”

“Tonight’s the night," Jisung mumbled, playing with the olders hands. It was a habit he had picked up from Chenle, who liked to study the cracks in the others' psalm. “I know I sound delusional. I get it if you don't want to help. But he can’t hurt us anymore if he’s gone.” Jisung mumbled, before kissing the olders hand and drifting to sleep. Chenle knew he was right, and maybe that’s what hurt the most. But he ignored the ache in his chest and kissed the younger’s head, avoiding the stitches best he could before forcing himself back to sleep. 

A couple of hours had passed before Chenle found himself awake again, Jisung curled at his side. He was thankful the younger was still asleep. He didn’t want to face him. He didn’t want to see the tear stains across his pale, puffy cheeks. He didn’t want to see the redness of his eyes (though it probably faded to a slight irritation), and he didn’t want to see his frown. He couldn’t stand to see it any longer. He only deserved happiness, Chenle had decided. 

He pet the boy's hair, humming a song his mother sang to him back in China. He knew it calmed the poor boy, but in this case, it only woke him up. 

"Lele?!" Jisung called, sitting up so fast he made himself dizzy. 

"Woah, Woah! Calm down! I'm right here, darling. What's wrong?" Chenle asked but just held the boy, not really expecting an answer. 

"I thought you were leaving.." Jisung mumbled, and Chenle cooed. 

"No, baby.. I was just gonna get some food for both of us.." he pet the youngest’s hair carefully, making sure to avoid the wounds. "Are you hungry?" a timid nod. 

"I feel like puking and binging at the same time.." Jisung muttered, holding his stomach. It made Chenle laugh a bit. 

"I'll make you something to eat. Anything my Jisungie wants he'll get!" Jisung laughed at that, not exactly used to Chenle's babying. 

"Is it almost six yet?" Damn it. Chenle thought he'd forget. How the fuck could he remember? Had he been planning this? It didn't make sense. 

"It's four-thirty.." 

"...You don't want to help, do you?" Chenle's eyes widened. 

"Let's go eat." Jisung sighed but nodded. He knew that just meant to change the subject. Chenle nodded and kissed his cheek. “So..if we do this, I have one condition.” the boy started, before struggling to reach the top cabinet. Jisung laughed a bit before grabbing what he needed for him. “I wanna meet your mom!” Jisung almost choked on air. 

“You… you wanna meet my mom?” he repeated, steadying himself. Chenle nodded, patting the small of the taller’s back.

“Yeah! You always said I could once he was out of the picture!” Jisung’s head was reeling. He couldn’t. He couldn’t let chenle get hurt.. But he was right. He checked the time on his phone before sighing 

“Give me an hour. I’ll take you.” Jisung’s voice cracked, his teeth clenched awkwardly. “he leaves for work." 

Chenle grinned and nodded. “I'm excited! Oh, Sungie!” the shorter danced around with a broom he picked up, like a housewife on a t.v show, leaving the latter to laugh at him. “From the pictures I saw she looks just like you!” he continued, letting Jisung grab whatever he wanted from the pantries. They were mostly his stuff anyway, as Chenle bought his favorites all the time. 

“Yeah, I guess she does..” 

“Does she act like you too?” 

Jisung thought for a moment. _’yeah, falling for someone bad for them’_

“No, not really I suppose” he sat at the table, watching the younger start to cook something. 

The room was silent, and it hurt Chenle. He didn’t want his baby to hurt and he’s never this quiet at his house. He’s always so enthralled with everything and asking what stuff did or just ask _something._

But it was gonna have to work, he guessed. He just had to play the silent housewife while Jisung got lost in his bad thoughts. He was too deep for Chenle to bring back up again. 

He was drowning, and he’d barely hit the surface.


End file.
